Biology Exam Disaster
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — Aomine dan Kise hanya belajar bersama untuk ujian, sungguh. Namun karena kakak Kise sebagai tutor mereka, belajar bersama itu berubah menjadi bencana. Yah, tidak benar-benar bencana juga. Toh, sepertinya keduanya menikmatinya—dalam berbagai arti.


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah** **kata**: 5.946 kata

**Summary**: Aomine dan Kise hanya belajar bersama untuk ujian, sungguh. Namun karena kakak Kise sebagai tutor mereka, belajar bersama itu berubah menjadi bencana. Yah, tidak benar-benar bencana juga. Toh, sepertinya keduanya menikmatinya—dalam berbagai arti.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. Smut. Teikou time. FOC. Fujoshi!Kise's sister.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © ESCAPIZMA [Pixiv ID: 3240334]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Biology Exam Disaster**

* * *

Kise Ryouta tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Tangannya memegang kertas ulangan hariannya. Ekspresinya bercampur antara cemas dan horor. Hasilnya sangat buruk—ah, tidak. Hasilnya _mengerikan_.

"Matematika sembilan belas, Sejarah tiga puluh empat, Sastra tiga puluh tiga dan Biologi dua puluh satu. Hanya Bahasa Inggris yang bagus, dan itu juga lima puluh delapan. Aaakh, Akashi_cchi_ akan membunuhku!" gumam Kise yang panik sendiri.

"Kenapa aku akan membunuhmu, Ryouta?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Kise.

Kise terlonjak dan menoleh dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga lehernya sedikit berkeretak. Mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, Kise mendapati Akashi berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan terlipat di dada, ekspresinya menuntut penjelasan.

"Aah, Akashi_cchi_. Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa, kok," sahut Kise sambil tergagap.

Akashi memicingkan matanya. Seseorang harus benar-benar buta atau idiot untuk memercayai ucapan Kise. Pemilihan kata, intonasi, dan gestur sang model meneriakkan segalanya bahwa pemuda bersurai pirang itu adalah pembohong yang buruk.

Saat itu, seakan Satan menunjukkan pada mata Akashi, sang kapten melihat kertas-kertas kusut dalam genggaman Kise. "Hm? Ryouta, kertas apa itu?"

Atas mendengar perkataan Akashi, Kise segera menyembunyikan kertas ulangannya. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Bu-bukan apa-apa. Baiklah, Akashi_cchi_, aku pergi dulu. Latihan, latihan!"

"Ryouta." Oh, Kise benar-benar mati. "Perlihatkan kertas itu padaku."

Kise menyerahkan hasil ulangannya dengan takut-takut pada Akashi. Sementara Akashi menginspeksi kertas-kertas tersebut, Kise bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya berpijak. Sedari tadi dia memikirkan cara untuk kabur tanpa memiliki siksaan dari kaptennya yang tiran tersebut, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Ryouta—"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Akashi_cchi_! Tolong jangan apa-apakan aku!"

Akashi menatap Kise yang menangkupkan tangan dan memohon padanya. Sang kapten berambut merah hanya mengesah. Mengurus tim yang sedemikian disfungsional memang melelahkan. Untungnya tidak semua anak buahnya yang benar-benar memuji kesabarannya.

"Baiklah. Kau harus benar-benar memperbaiki kesalahanmu. Masih ada satu minggu hingga ujian akhir. Kalau nilaimu masih … menyakitkan mata seperti ini, aku meragukan tahun depan kau akan diperbolehkan bermain untuk tim basket Teikou," ujar Akashi.

Batin Kise amat tertusuk oleh perkataan tajam Akashi. Selain itu, ia tidak ingin dipisahkan dari basketnya tercinta. Masih banyak yang ingin ia capai; menyempurnakan teknik _Perfect Copy_-nya, meraih kejuaraan nasional tiga kali berturut-turut, dan yang terpenting … melampaui _orang itu_.

_Demi Aomine_cchi_, ya …._

"Baiklah, Akashi_cchi_. Terima kasih, tumben sekali kau tidak memarahiku atau apa," kata Kise sambil mengelus dadanya. Ia tersenyum lega. Ekspresi itu entah mengapa membuat Akashi kesal.

"Haha, siapa yang berkata aku membiarkanmu begitu saja? Latihan nanti, porsimu digandakan sepuluh kali lipat, ya."

Kise menatap Akashi horor sementara sang kapten hanya tersenyum manis tanpa rasa bersalah.

"A-Akashi_cchi_ kejam!"

* * *

"Aomine_cchi_? Kau sedang apa di situ?"

Kise menghampiri Aomine yang sedang memojok di sebuah sudut gimnasium. Pojok yang sepi dan redup membuat Aomine tersamarkan dengan baik. Jika bukan karena mata Kise yang masih sehat dan tajam (juga karena Kise sudah terbiasa membedakan tingkat keredupan kulit Aomine dengan benda lain), mungkin ia tidak dapat melihat sang _ace_ di sana.

"Oh, Kise. Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Aomine.

Kise menatap horor. Bukan hanya karena perkataan Aomine yang sangat tidak seperti biasanya, namun juga karena sifatnya yang lemas dan galau. Sangat … di luar karakternya.

"Aomine_cchi_ kenapa!? Kau tidak kerasukan setan, 'kan? Oh Tuhan—Akashi_cchi_ tidak menyantetmu, 'kan!? Aomine_cchi_, jangan mati dahulu! Aku belum bisa melampauimu! Kau masih muda, Aomine_cchi_!" seru Kise histeris sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Aomine.

Aomine berusaha menahan serangan Kise. "Oi, Kise, stop! Oi! Apa yang kaubicarakan!? Tentu saja Akashi tidak menyantetku! Aku masih sehat dan masih bernapas, idiot!" serunya kesal.

Kise berhenti memukul-mukul Aomine (guncangannya telah berubah menjadi pukulan brutal) dan menatap pemuda bersurai biru tua itu lekat-lekat. Wajahnya berubah lega dan air mata komikal berjatuhan dari matanya. "Astaga, Aomine_cchi_! Kau membuatku khawatir. Kukira aku akan kehilanganmu selamanya!"

"Oi! Lepaskan, idiot!"

Aomine kembali berjuang untuk lepas dari cengkeraman Kise yang terlalu erat untuk jadi nyata. Akhirnya, dengan penuh perjuangan, Aomine berhasil menyingkirkan si pirang. Namun Kise masih memasang wajah yang menuntut penjelasan—yang anehnya mirip dengan Akashi.

Aomine menghela napas dalam kekalahan. Matanya menyorotkan keengganan, namun merasakan determinasi—atau kekeraskepalaan—Kise, ia menyerah. Katanya, "Nilai ulanganku. Akashi. Mereka berdua bukan kombinasi yang baik."

Itu nyaris tidak menjelaskan apapun, namun Kise mengerti. Ia berada dalam posisi yang sama beberapa waktu lalu. Kemungkinan besar Aomine juga dihadapkan dalam pilihan yang sama; lulus atau tidak bermain basket lagi. Kise tahu benar betapa sang _ace_ tim basket Teikou mencintai basket. Dipisahkan darinya tentu terasa seperti dipisahkan dari belahan jiwanya.

"Oh, ayolah, Aomine_cchi_. Jangan sedih. Aku juga sama sepertimu. Pastinya nilaimu tidak sebegitu buruk, 'kan?" hibur Kise sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Aomine untuk menenangkannya.

Aomine menoleh dan menatap Kise tajam dalam kombinasi antara sebal dan gemas. "'Tidak sebegitu buruk', ya?" ujarnya sinis sambil menamparkan kertas-kertas ulangannya di wajah Kise.

"Umph! Apa-apaan, Aomine_cchi_!" protes Kise setelah membebaskan wajahnya. Ia mendelik pada Aomine, namun pemuda berkulit redup itu tidak merespons. Kise hanya mengesah dan mengalah, memilih untuk melihat nilai Aomine.

Sungguh, Kise tidak pernah merasakan kombinasi aneh antara kasihan, geli, dan bingung. Aomine tidak bercanda saat bersikap sinis padanya. Nilainya tidaklah 'tidak sebegitu buruk'. Jika boleh dikatakan, nilainya mendekati nol mutlak.

Matematika tujuh, Biologi tiga puluh satu, Sejarah dua puluh lima, Bahasa Inggris sebelas, dan Sastra dua puluh dua. Melihat hasil-hasil ini, Kise mampu menjabarkan orang seperti apa Aomine. Ia mengembalikan kertas-kertas tersebut dan meringis pada Aomine.

"Mengerti maksudku?" geram Aomine sembari meremas kertas-kertas tadi hingga lecek. Ia nyaris membuang hasil ulangan laknat tersebut jika saja itu tidak harus ditandatangani orangtua.

"O-oh, oke. Jangan melihatku begitu, Aomine_cchi_, kau menakutkan," ujar Kise sambil meringis lagi. Ia duduk di sisi Aomine sambil menekuk lutut. Si pirang terlihat berpikir.

Setelah beberapa saat yang hening, suara pecah dari Kise; "Oh!"

"Ada apa?" sahut Aomine, terjebak antara tertarik dan malas mendengarkan celotehan tak berujung Kise.

"Kakakku yang kedua, Ryuka-_nee_-_san_, baru pulang dari Amerika dua hari lalu. Kurasa dia akan tinggal cukup lama di Jepang sebelum kembali ke kampusnya. Dia pintar, berbeda denganku. Dia bahkan mendapat beasiswa. Kurasa aku—_kita_ bisa belajar padanya," jelas Kise.

"Oh?" Kali ini, Aomine benar-benar tertarik. "Boleh juga, sebenarnya. Aku memang malas belajar bersamamu, namun karena keadaan mengharuskan, kurasa aku dapat membuat pengecualian."

"Eeeh? Aomine_cchi_ kejam! Aku tidak semenyebalkan itu! Lagipula nilaiku lebih tinggi daripada Aomine_cchi_!" rajuk Kise sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Oi, jangan sebut-sebut masalah nilai!" gerutu Aomine sambil mengapit Kise dalam lengannya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aaah, jangan! Rambutku berantakan!" keluh Kise sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Aomine yang berat. Akhirnya si pirang berhasil bebas setelah penganiayanya melepaskannya.

Aomine hanya menyeringai puas. Di antara _Kiseki no Sedai_, memang Kise yang paling asyik untuk ditindas—tentu saja untuk bercanda. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi sang model berubah dan rajukannya yang manis sepertinya menjadi candu tersendiri yang membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk para penindas (terutama teman-temannya sesama _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang diam-diam sadis).

"Jadi, kapan kita mulai belajar?" tanya Aomine.

Kise, yang sedang merapikan kembali rambutnya, menoleh dengan heran. "Wow, tumben Aomine_cchi_ bersemangat untuk belajar. Apa kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Aomine menyentil kening Kise dan membuat si pirang mengaduh. Kembali protes meluncur dari bibir merah muda itu, namun Aomine mengabaikannya seperti biasa. "Aku hanya rindu basket."

"Seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang … benar-benar seorang idiot-basket," gumam Kise. Ia meraih ponsel di saku celananya dan menelusuri kontaknya. Jarinya berhenti di sebuah nama yang familier.

Begitu telepon tersambung, suara "Ryou-_kun_!" yang frekuensinya kelewat tinggi menyambut Kise. Aomine dapat menilai bahwa Kise mewarisi sifatnya dari keluarganya. Satu Kise dan mulutnya yang cerewet sudah cukup buruk, bagaimana jika ada dua?

"Ah, _Nee-san_, apa kabar? Ya, ya, aku baik. Tidak, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan. Hm? Apa!? Tidak! Aku tidak akan memakai pakaian pelayan itu lagi! Tidak akan, kau tidak akan bisa membuatku! Oh, terserah. Ini, aku dan temanku—Aomine_cchi_, orang yang waktu itu kuceritakan padamu—akan belajar bersama untuk ujian minggu depan. _Nee-san_ akan membantu, 'kan? Oh, baiklah. Tumben kau baik. Kubahas nanti sore, ya. Baik, terima kasih, _Nee-san_."

Kise menutup ponselnya dan mengesah. Aomine hanya menangkap beberapa percakapan Kise dan kakaknya, namun ia dapat menangkap bahwa: Kise dan kakaknya memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik, dan; kakak Kise adalah orang yang cukup aneh seperti adiknya.

"Baiklah. Kakakku setuju akan membantu, mengejutkan juga. Aku akan membahas waktu belajarnya nanti sore. Kurasa setiap saat adalah waktu kosong bagi Aomine_cchi_? Akan kusesuaikan jadwalku dan besok kuberitahu," ujar Kise. Aomine mengangguk sebagai respons.

"Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_, tolong jangan memojok berdua di tempat gelap. Kalian terlihat mencurigakan. Atau memang ada sesuatu di antara kalian?" kata sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul, mengagetkan baik Kise maupun Aomine.

"Hyaaah! Kuroko_cchi_!" jerit Kise yang langsung melompat berdiri.

"Tetsu! Sudah kubilang jangan pernah mengagetkanku seperti itu!" seru Aomine sambil bersumpah serapah yang tidak pantas didengar siapapun, "lagipula tuduhanmu itu sangat berlebihan dan tidak masuk akal!"

"Tuduhan? Bukankah itu kenyataan?" tanya Kuroko polos, bermain-main di atas sifat kekanak-kanakan Aomine.

"Sialan kau, Tetsu," geram Aomine dengan tangan gatal ingin mencekik bayangannya itu.

Dari jauh, Akashi mengawasi mereka. Kapten itu menggeleng-geleng melihat anak buahnya bersenang-senang sendiri, lalu berseru, "Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryouta! Cepat kembali kemari sebelum aku terpaksa menambah menu latihan kalian!"

Ketiga pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda-beda itu menoleh pada arah yang sama, dan menjawab yang sama pula; "Baik!"

* * *

"_Nee-san_, kau ada di mana? Aku dan Aomine_cchi _sudah menunggu. Kau tidak lupa jalan menuju apartemenku, 'kan?"

Aomine memerhatikan Kise yang mondar-mandir sambil menelepon kakaknya. Sang _ace_ Teikou tak tahu mengapa, namun sepertinya Kise sangat cemas dan tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah. Sepuluh menit. Jangan terlambat," ujar Kise untuk menutup sambungan. Ia menghela napas dan menyampirkan poninya. Aomine baru menyadari bahwa surai keemasan si pirang makin memanjang, membuatnya terlihat makin cantik. Ya, walaupun Aomine takkan pernah mau mengakuinya secara verbal.

Aomine duduk di lantai beralaskan bantal duduk Kise. Apartemen itu cukup mewah untuk ukuran anak SMP. Bentuknya seperti kamar _suite_ dengan ukuran lebih kecil. Ada ruang tamu, ruang makan, dapur, ruang keluarga, toilet, balkon, dan seperti yang mereka tempati sekarang yaitu kamar tidur.

Interiornya juga tidak kalah apik. Dengan desain minimalis yang didominasi warna cokelat dan krem dan furnitur yang elegan, yang datang dapat merasakan kenyamanan. Saat Aomine bertanya mengenai apartemennya, Kise menjawab bahwa itu pemberian agensinya. Aomine tidak mempertanyakan apa-apa lagi, selain berpikir bahwa agensi modeling Kise pastilah sangat kaya.

Kise tidak ikut duduk di sisi Aomine. Ia menatap teman belajarnya tersebut sebelum bertanya, "Sepertinya _Nee-san_ akan memakan waktu, jadi Aomine_cchi_ mau minum apa?"

Aomine tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa teh saja cukup," jawabnya pada akhirnya.

Kise mengangguk tanda mengerti sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk membuat dua cangkir teh hangat untuk Aomine dan dirinya.

Setelah Kise pergi, Aomine melihat-lihat sekeliling. Segalanya cukup normal untuk standar Aomine. Beberapa hiasan dinding, sebuah meja rias, sebuah meja belajar, lemari dan beberapa hal lain yang biasa ada di kamar tidur.

Saat mata Aomine mengobservasi meja belajar Kise, ia menyadari tumpukan majalah di sana. Karena penasaran, ia mengambilnya. Toh, rasanya Kise tidak akan marah.

Aomine membuka-bukanya. Itu adalah kumpulan majalah di mana Kise menjadi modelnya. Kebanyakan adalah majalah Zunon Boys yang memang sudah mengontraknya. Semakin Aomine perhatikan, semakin jauh Kise dari imaji yang ia punya. Di kehidupan nyata, Kise adalah idiot biasa yang kelewat bahagia. Akan tetapi, di majalah, Kise terlihat dewasa dan amat menjaga sikap.

Selain itu, yang menjadi fokus Aomine adalah pakaian dan pose Kise. Memang di kebanyakan foto, Kise mengenakan pakaian kasual yang wajar. Namun di beberapa pemotretan spesial, Kise terlihat mengenakan pakaian yang amat berbeda. Ada si pirang hanya mengenakan pakaian renang untuk komersil pakaian renang merek terkenal; ada juga ia mengenakan pakaian minim (dan _hotpants_!) untuk entah-tema-apa.

"Aaah, aku capek sekali! Istirahat dahulu saja!" Pintu kamar tiba-tiba didobrak yang membuat Aomine terlonjak. Seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang sangat mirip Kise memasuki ruangan. Saat menuju ranjang, iris keemasannya menangkap sosok Aomine. "Eh, ada temannya Ryou-_kun_. Ao … mine, kalau aku tidak salah?"

Aomine pulih dari keterkejutannya dan mengangguk. "Ya, Aomine. Aomine Daiki. Senang berkenalan dan mohon bantuannya," ujarnya sambil membungkuk sedikit. Untunglah ia masih dapat mengerti tata krama, walau sepertinya kakak Kise juga takkan terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Oh, ya, salam kenal. Aku Kise Ryuka, kakak kedua Ryouta. Kurasa dia sudah menceritakan diriku padamu?" tanya wanita cantik itu. "Yah, bagaimanapun juga, senang berkenalan denganmu dan mohon bantuannya juga, Aomine-_kun_."

Aomine tidak menjawab lagi. Keadaan diam dan damai sebelum akhirnya kakak Kise membuat kerusuhan dengan berseru, "Oh! Oh! Apakah itu majalah Ryou-_kun_ yang kaupegang? Apa kau menyukainya? Kau pacarnya, ya?"

Aomine menatap kakak Kise dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Untunglah Kise langsung datang—membawa nampan teh dan cemilan juga—dan mengambil alih keadaan.

"_Nee-san_! Jangan sembarangan membuat bingung Aomine_cchi_! Tidak sepertiku, Aomine_cchi_ belum terbiasa oleh keanehanmu!" omel Kise. Ia meletakkan tiga cangkir teh yang masih mengepul dan langsung berkacak pinggang.

Kakak Kise terlihat tidak terganggu dengan perilaku Kise. Sebaliknya, ia hanya memasang ekspresi main-main. "Aku tidak aneh, Ryou-_kun_. Ini adalah kesukaanku. Preferensi orang itu berbeda-beda, kautahu."

Kise memutar mata. "Terserah _Nee-san_ saja," gumamnya.

Aomine tidak mengerti sehingga ia diam saja. Dinamika hubungan saudara yang aneh. Untungnya ia tidak memiliki saudara kandung.

Kise tampaknya mengerti kebisuan Aomine dan berkata, "Baiklah, kurasa lebih baik kita mulai sekarang belajarnya, _Nee-san_."

Kakak Kise tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah kalau itu mau Ryou-_kun_ tersayang, ayo kita mulai!"

Kise menyiapkan sebuah meja lipat yang agak besar. Ia dan Aomine duduk berhadapan dan kakaknya di sisinya untuk menjelaskan. Pelajaran pertama adalah Biologi, terutama karena kakak Kise sedang belajar ilmu kedokteran dan Biologi menjadi bekal penting.

"Sebentar, semester ini hanya ada materi mengenai manusia, 'kan? Sistem metabolisme, sistem koordinasi dan sistem reproduksi. Oh, pewarisan sifat juga. Baiklah, kita mulai. Bagaimana dengan sistem metabolisme?" tanya kakak Kise setelah membuka-buka buku pelajaran adiknya.

Kise memainkan pensilnya. "Hmm, kurasa sistem metabolisme bisa dilewat, aku sudah paham. Aomine_cchi_?"

"Nilai sistem metabolismeku tidak begitu buruk. Bisa dilewat," sahut Aomine.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lewat sistem metabolisme. Bagaimana dengan sistem koordinasi?" tanya sang wanita lagi.

"Hmm, aku tidak mengerti di bagian hormon. Ada beberapa yang aku masih merasa bingung," ujar Kise sambil membuka-buka catatannya. Tulisannya rapi, namun tetap putra bungsu keluarga Kise tersebut tidak dapat memahami bahasanya.

"Aku menyerah dengan sistem saraf. Gerak refleks, saraf simpatetik dan parasimpatetik seperti itu, aku tidak mengerti!" gerutu Aomine sambil membaca catatan Kise. Aomine memang jarang mencatat, jadi ia benar-benar tidak dapat diharapkan.

"Baik. Sistem saraf dahulu, ya. Bagaimana dengan bagian-bagian sel saraf? Apa kau sudah hafal, Aomine-_kun_?" tanya kakak Kise yang disambut anggukan Aomine. "Baiklah, biar aku tes. Apa fungsi inti sel?"

Aomine terlihat berpikir keras. "Err, inti sel. Tunggu, mengatur … mengatur—oh! Mengatur kerja seluruh bagian sel saraf!" serunya.

"Benar." Kakak Kise tersenyum. "Kalau fungsi akson adalah?"

"Akson, ya … mempercepat jalannya rangsang?"

"Benar lagi. Kurasa Aomine-_kun_ memang sudah bisa di bagian ini. Biar kita lanjut. Jalannya rangsang hingga menghasilkan efek dari tubuh. Nah, ada yang tahu proses jalannya rangsang untuk gerak sadar?"

Aomine tampak berpikir sambil mencoret-coret bukunya. Kise mengetuk-ngetuk pensil sebelum berseru, "Ah! Aku tahu!"

"Apa jawabannya, Ryou-_chan_?"

"Rangsang atau impuls diterima oleh reseptor lalu dilanjutkan ke sel saraf sensorik. Dari sana pergi ke sel saraf adjustor dan diterima sumsum tulang belakang. Sumsum tulang belakang mengirimkannya ke otak untuk diproses dan menghasilkan reaksi. Reaksi itu dikirimkan otak ke sumsum tulang belakang dan diteruskan ke sel saraf adjustor. Dari sana lalu ke sel saraf motorik, terus ke efektor dan terjadilah gerak sadar."

Kakak Kise—dan Aomine, cukup mengejutkan juga—mendengarkan penjelasan itu baik-baik. "Benar sekali! Ryou-_kun_ pintar!" seru wanita itu seraya bertepuk tangan.

"Tunggu, rasanya aku mulai ingat. Kalau gerak refleks itu hanya sampai di sumsum tulang belakang dan tidak sampai otak, ya?" timpal Aomine.

"Ya! Aomine_cchi_ benar!" seru Kise, agak terlalu bersemangat.

Kakak Kise terkikik sebelum berdeham dan melanjutkan pelajaran. "Baiklah, kalian dua remaja kasmaran, simpan aura-aura cinta itu untuk nanti. Masih banyak pelajaran yang harus kita bahas," godanya tanpa dapat menahan senyum.

Wajah Kise memerah sebelum ia memalingkan wajah."_N-Nee-san_! Apa yang kaubicarakan? Tentu saja aku dan Aomine_cchi_ tidak …!" elak Kise, walaupun sama sekali tidak meyakinkan.

Satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu memutar mata. "Baiklah, terserah." Ia sama sekali tidak yakin adiknya dan temannya yang berkulit eksotis hanya berstatus teman biasa.

Pelajaran berlanjut dari sistem saraf ke sistem hormon. Kise mudah mengerti dan Aomine diajari oleh Kise. Kakak Kise tidak memiliki banyak kesulitan di bab sistem koordinasi.

"Baiklah, biar aku tes lagi. Yang disebut kelenjar pituitari adalah kelenjar …?"

"Kelenjar hipofisis!" seru Kise.

"Dan hipofisis terletak pada hipotalamus," lanjut Aomine.

"Wah, Aomine_cchi_ benar! Tumben sekali!"

"Oi! Apa maksudmu dengan itu, Kise!"

"Tidak apa-apa, hehe~"

"Cih, memang salah ingin segera bertemu cintaku lagi?"

"Eh!? Aomine-_kun_ sudah punya pacar!?"

"Tidak, _Nee-san_, maksudnya adalah basket. Dia 'kan idiot-basket—"

"Sepertimu."

"Tidak! Lagipula tidak ada orang normal yang mau bersama Aomine_cchi_."

"Hei!"

"Berarti Ryou-_kun_ tidak normal dong? Kau 'kan sangat menyukai Aomine-_kun_."

"_Nee-san_!"

Jujur saja, sistem belajar seperti ini sangatlah menyenangkan baik bagi Kise dan Aomine. Aomine, yang memang mudah bosan pada hal-hal yang tidak menarik minatnya, dapat belajar sambil bersantai seperti yang disukainya. Juga bagi Kise, yang memang pada dasarnya cepat mengerti (nilainya jelek karena dia terlalu banyak bekerja dan kadang absensinya kurang baik) juga dapat menangkap materi karena penjelasannya yang sesuai keinginannya.

Tidak terasa hari sudah nyaris sore. Ketiga orang itu belum makan siang sama sekali, walaupun sempat menyantap kue-kue kecil penunda lapar. Akhirnya kakak Kise bangkit, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai kaku karena posisi monoton saat menjadi tutor, lalu menoleh pada dua murid dadakannya dan berkata, "Kalian belum makan siang, 'kan? Biar kubuat dulu. Kalian pelajari saja bab reproduksi, itu bab terakhir. Kebetulan aku punya rangkumannya. Nanti ambil saja di tasku."

"Baik, _Nee-san_. Terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkan," kata Kise pada kakaknya yang sudah melenggang pergi menuju dapur. Wanita itu hanya melambaikan tangan, menyatakan secara nonverbal bahwa itu bukan masalah.

Selama beberapa saat, Aomine dan Kise hanya berfokus pada catatan dan tumpukan soal. Sesekali Aomine terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepala. Kise mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya dalam irama teratur, terlihat berpikir keras.

"Hei, Aomine_cchi_," panggil Kise seraya menoleh, "fungsi hormon testosteron apa?"

Aomine nyaris terjungkal. Selama empat belas tahun ia hidup, baru pertama ada seorang laki-laki yang bertanya padanya mengenai fungsi hormon testosteron. Seperti, laki-laki mana yang tidak tahu fungsi hormon testosteron?

"Err, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" sahut Aomine.

"Hmm, di lembar soal yang _Nee-san_ berikan, ada soal seperti ini: 'Mengapa hormon testosteron disebut sebagai salah satu hormon seks pada pria?' Kurasa ada hubungannya dengan fungsinya, namun seingatku fungsinya adalah untuk merangsang pertumbuhan sekunder pada fisik remaja laki-laki," jawab Kise sambil membuka-buka catatannya.

Aomine memegang keningnya. Kise ini memang polos atau bodoh, sih? Aomine tidak tahu apa Kise hanya bermain-main dengannya atau si pirang itu memang tidak tahu. "Ehem, jadi … hormon testosteron disebut hormon seks karena itu saat laki-laki merasa terangsang, hormon testosteron akan merangsang libido hingga terjadi orgasme."

Kise mengangguk-angguk sambil mencatat. Aomine memerhatikan teman dekatnya itu sambil meringis. Tidakkah Kise merasa aneh? Bahkan Aomine saja—dengan sifatnya yang mesum—merasa sedikit geli menjelaskan sesuatu seprivat itu.

Kise kembali melanjutkan, sedangkan pikiran Aomine menjadi berkabut karena pikirannya telah teralihkan. Saat itu, lagi-lagi sang pemilik _Perfect Copy_ bersuara. "Aomine_cchi_, aku penasaran. Di sini disebutkan bahwa tempat paling sensitif sekaligus pusat kenikmatan seorang wanita adalah klitoris. Kalau bagi laki-laki, di mana?" tanyanya.

Aomine rasanya ingin membanting wajahnya ke meja terdekat. Bagaimana mungkin Kise menanyakan hal demikian dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak berubah?

"Ehem, jadi …," Aomine sedikit ragu, "yang aku tahu, bagi laki-laki, pusat kenikmatan itu … daerah prostat."

"Oh, prostat," gumam Kise. Ia terlihat mencatat sesuatu.

"Ah, Aomine_cchi_, materi di soal lima puluh satu ke atas tidak ada di buku paket. Sepertinya _Nee-san_ punya materinya di catatannya. Kurasa ada di tasnya. Itu, yang warna hitam."

Aomine menoleh dan mengambil tas wanita berwarna hitam. Cukup berat juga. Ia meletakannya di meja dan mengangsurkannya pada Kise. Namun di tengah jalan, sebuah pikiran usil menyelusup ke dalam pikirannya. "Hei, Kise, bagaimana kalau kita _intip_ tas kakakmu? Siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," usulnya, menekankan nada tidak biasa pada kata 'intip'.

Kise sejenak tidak yakin, namun ia juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mengintip kehidupan apa yang dijalani kakaknya. Jika ia beruntung, mungkin ia bisa menggunakannya untuk sedikit memeras kakaknya. Bukan memeras yang buruk, Kise tidak akan mau. Hanya memaksanya melakukan beberapa hal—seperti membuatnya berhenti memaksa Kise ber-_crossdress_ setiap bertemu.

"Baiklah. Kita lihat apa yang ada di dalam~" Kise menggunakan nada main-mainnya seperti biasa, namun tiba-tiba Aomine merinding karenanya. Keluarga Kise memang mengerikan.

Mereka mulai membongkar tas itu. Ada peralatan dandan pada umumnya; bedak, lipstik, perona pipi, dan lain-lain. Ada sisir, cermin kecil, ponsel, dompet, juga beberapa hal lain yang lumrah ada di tas seorang wanita.

Kise mengesah. "Ah, _Nee-san_ membosankan. Barang bawaannya normal semua," keluhnya, menyerah mencari-cari hal unik.

"Jangan menyerah dahulu, Kise. Sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu …." Aomine mulai merogoh-rogoh bagian dasar tas. Ia akhirnya mengeluarkan sesuatu sambil berdesis, "Dapat!"

Kise langsung bersemangat kembali. Ia segera menghampiri Aomine dan duduk di sisinya. "Apa itu?"

Aomine dan Kise memerhatikan benda yang didapat. Terlihat seperti sebuah buku biasa. Sampulnya seperti sampul majalah mode biasa; seorang gadis sampul mengenakan pakaian trendi dan beberapa berita dunia mode.

"Tidak menarik," kata Aomine dan menyerah melihat-lihat lagi.

"Tunggu," ujar Kise. Ia memerhatikan majalah itu lagi. "Majalah biasa tidak setebal ini. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang terselip di dalamnya. Apa yang kira-kira ingin disembunyikan _Nee-san_?"

Perhatian Aomine tertarik. Ia mencondongkan diri pada majalah tadi. Kise membuka-buka tiap halamannya. Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh, hanya katalog pakaian dan barang-barang lain. Namun saat mendekati tengah, Kise merasakan ada sesuatu terselip di majalah tersebut.

"_What the f_—"

Kise bahkan tidak peduli bahwa Aomine nyaris mengatakan kata-kata yang amat tidak pantas. Si pirang sibuk menekap mulut sambil menahan keinginan untuk menjerit pada dunia bahwa kakaknya seorang _fujoshi_.

Ya, kakak kedua Kise, Kise Ryuka, adalah seorang _fujoshi_.

Juga, kini Aomine dan Kise memegang sebuah _doujinshi_ _yaoi_ R18 miliknya.

"_Nee-san_ … aku tidak percaya. Astaga!"

Walaupun semua kekagetan itu, Aomine dan Kise menemukan diri mereka tidak dapat berhenti membaca. Walau keduanya tidak pernah menyentuh _doujinshi_—apalagi yang _yaoi_, R18 pula—namun mereka dapat mengerti. Terutama Aomine yang mengoleksi beberapa majalah dewasa, ia dapat mengerti apa yang terjadi di _doujinshi_ tersebut.

Jujur saja, _doujinshi_ itu seluruhnya PWP—_Porn Without Plot_. Intinya adalah sang _uke_, yang juga seorang model, ber-_crossdress_ dalam pakaian pelayan dan membuat sang _seme_ terangsang. Lalu 'adegan-adegan' terjadi dan selesai.

Kise menekap mulut. Tangannya tanpa ia sadari menarik pelan sisi lengan pakaian Aomine. Pemilik iris nilakandi tersebut menoleh dan melihat wajah Kise yang diliputi horor walaupun matanya tidak dapat lepas dari _doujin_.

Melihatnya, Aomine mau tidak mau ikut membaca _doujin_ tadi. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, namun rasanya sangat adiktif. Aomine membuka tiap halaman, penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Pada akhir cerita, melihat kedua orang di _doujin_ telah melepaskan hasrat mereka, mau tidak mau Aomine ikut merasa ingin.

"A-Aomine_cchi_, aku …"

Aomine menoleh dan menemukan Kise gemetaran dengan wajah merah padam. Mau tidak mau Aomine memerhatikan lebih jelas wajah si pirang. Kini Aomine dapat melihat betapa panjang dan lentik bulu mata Kise. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda dan terlihat lembut itu kini gemetar. Pipinya sudah dihiasi semburat merah. Sang model terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah. Air mata terakumulasi di sudut matanya.

_Oh, sial._

Saat itu, Aomine tidak dapat mengelak bahwa ia sangat terangsang. Terlebih lagi, _karena Kise_. Pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu dapat merasakan bagian tertentu celananya mengetat. Tubuhnya menjadi tidak nyaman, menuntut sesuatu untuk bebas.

Berdasarkan insting, Aomine menarik Kise mendekat. Ia mendekatkan diri pada telinga si pirang, membisikkan, "Kise, tertarik untuk mencoba?"

"Eh!?"

Kise terperanjat dan berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Aomine menahannya tetap di tempat. Tenaganya terlalu besar untuk dilawan Kise, memaksa model remaja itu untuk menyerah. Dengan napas berat, Kise menatap Aomine. Ia dapat melihat nafsu melayang-layang dalam tatapan sang _ace_.

"Aomine_cchi_, tungg—"

Perkataan Kise terputus setelah Aomine menciumnya. Lidah Aomine memaksa untuk menemukan jalan dalam mulut Kise. Karena intensnya permainan yang ditawarkan Aomine, Kise tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menyerah di bawah dominasi dan membiarkan Aomine masuk. Lidah sang _ace_ bermain dengan ganas, menyapu setiap sisi mulut Kise tanpa menyisakan satu tempat pun tidak tersentuh.

Kise mencengkeram bagian dada pakaian Aomine saat permainan itu bertambah panas dan ganas. Aomine tiada ampun dalam menelusuri mulut Kise. Di tengah-tengah, Kise sempat mengeluarkan suara desah yang langsung ditutup oleh ciuman lain.

Wajah Kise memerah dan ia mulai berkeringat saat akhirnya Aomine menarik diri. Keduanya menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak bagi paru-paru mereka yang telah meminta untuk menggantikan persediaan yang hilang.

Kise berpaling pada Aomine. "A-Aomine_cchi_, apa maksudmu …!?" seru si pirang dengan terbata-bata.

Aomine hanya memberikan seringainya. Ia hanyalah seorang predator kelaparan, dan mangsa di hadapannya tidak akan ia biarkan tidak tersantap.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, Kise, kita lakukan seperti di buku itu. Anggap saja ini adalah praktek Biologi. Aku tahu, kau juga tegang, 'kan?" goda Aomine. Tangannya yang nakal mulai turun ke bagian privat Kise, merasakan sesuatu yang keras di sana.

Kise berjengit, wajahnya beberapa tingkat lebih merah. Aomine meremas bagian privat Kise, menjadikannya makin tegang.

"A-Ao … mine_cchi_ … kumohon—aah … berhenti, a-aku …!" Kise nyaris tak dapat berkata-kata di tengah desahannya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong Aomine, namun entah mengapa tenaganya telah terserap dan hilang begitu saja.

"Inilah fungsi testosteron," bisik Aomine di telinga Kise, menyeringai, "menaikkan libido dan membuatmu terangsang."

Napas Aomine yang hangat di telinga Kise membuatnya gemetar dan lemas. Tubuhnya tidak dapat mengikuti perintahnya yang terus berkata tidak—atau benarkah? Benarkah Kise tidak menginginkannya?

"Rileks, ini akan terasa menyenangkan," bisik Aomine lagi, jauh lebih seduktif. Seakan Kise jatuh dalam hipnotisnya, ia menjadi lemas dan tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa.

Aomine kembali mencium Kise dengan ganas. Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir tersebut, Aomine membawa Kise ke ranjang. Kise terhempas dengan keadaan berantakan. Kancing kemejanya terlepas beberapa dan keringat membuat kulitnya berkilau. Rambutnya, yang selalu terlihat indah dan halus, kini berantakan. Napas sang model kini terengah-engah, desah lolos dari bibirnya yang terbuka.

Aomine menatap Kise sejenak. Ia terlihat sangat indah. Aomine mengesampingkan perasaan terpesonanya dan mulai menjamah tubuh Kise. Dimulai dari dada yang terlihat begitu menggoda tersebut.

"Aa—kyah!" jerit Kise saat Aomine menjilat telinganya yang baru ia ketahui ternyata sangat sensitif. Belum sempat Kise sembuh dari keterkejutannya, Aomine sudah mengambil kesempatan dan bermain dengan _nipples_ Kise. Awalnya hanya sentuhan lembut, lalu makin intens menjadi cubitan dan puntiran.

Desahan-desahan yang terus keluar dari bibir Kise membuat Aomine semakin bernafsu untuk mengacak-acak si pirang. Bibirnya turun setelah membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan di perpotongan leher sang model karena ciuman dan gigitannya. Sasarannya kali ini, tak lain dan tak bukan, _nipples_ Kise yang terlihat begitu nikmat.

"A-aaakh! Ahn, ja … ngan—nngh, stop, haa—mnnn!"

Aomine menjilat dengan pelan, namun sudah berhasil memancing desah dari Kise. Ia menyeringai lalu melanjutkan dengan lebih yakin. Ia menjilat dengan lebih kuat, membuat Kise menggeliat-geliat dan terus mendesah. Aomine mengakhirinya dengan sebuah gigitan yang membuat Kise menjerit tertahan.

"Ryou-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_, kalian baik-baik saja? Suara apa yang tadi kudengar?" seru kakak Kise dari dapur.

Aomine dan Kise langsung sedikit panik. "Tidak ada apa-apa, _Nee-san_! Teruskan saja masaknya!" balas Kise dengan suara yang parau.

Aomine mengambil inisiatif mengunci pintu. Jika kakak Kise melihat apa yang mereka lakukan, pastilah bukan hanya kecanggungan yang terjadi.

Aomine kembali pada Kise. Tubuh si pirang yang telah terbaring tidak berdaya, dalam kondisi berantakan dan—oh—sangat menggoda, membuat ereksi sang _ace_ menjadi semakin menyakitkan.

"_Fuck_, kau tidak pernah terlihat seseksi ini, Kise," gumam Aomine rendah. Ia menyeringai sebelum menurunkan celananya dan _boxer_-nya sekaligus.

Mata Kise melebar melihat ukuran milik Aomine. Itu besar—sangat, malah. Kise tidak yakin bagaimana _itu_ dapat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Si pirang tidak dapat berpikir jernih, dan sebelum ia dapat melakukan apa-apa, Aomine sudah menahan tubuhnya.

"Buka," perintah Aomine. Ia mengulurkan jarinya di hadapan mulut Kise. Tanpa berpikir, Kise membuka mulutnya dan membasahi jari Aomine dengan salivanya. Saat Aomine menarik jari-jarinya keluar, ia mendekati wajah Kise dan memberikan sebuah ciuman.

"Aa, uugh—mmmngh. Ahhn, ti … dak—ah!"

Kise refleks menjerit tertahan saat satu jari Aomine mengintrusi celahnya yang sangat sempit dan ketat. Rasanya perih dan panas walaupun Aomine telah melumuri jarinya dengan pelicin dadakan—saliva Kise. Bulir-bulir air mata terakumulasi di mata si pirang sekali lagi. Belum sempat ia menyesuaikan diri, jari kedua Aomine masuk, membuatnya menjerit dan air mata turun di pipinya.

"Ryou-_kun_? Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" seru kakaknya lagi.

"Ti-tidakkh … apa-apa, _Nee-san_," jawab Kise dengan susah payah. Ia harus berkonsentrasi penuh agar dapat membentuk kata-kata yang koheren.

Aomine kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia membuat gerakan menggunting untuk memperluas celah Kise agar cukup longgar untuk dimasuki. Kise mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Aomine erat-erat hingga terasa sakit, matanya terpejam sangat erat. Saat jari ketiga Aomine masuk, jeritan Kise ditelan oleh ciuman Aomine. Ada rasa asin dari air mata Kise yang membuat Aomine bersikap lebih lembut pada si pirang.

"Tenang, Kise. Rileks saja, aku tidak akan kasar," bisiknya lembut sambil membubuhkan beberapa ciuman ringan.

Kise masih memejamkan mata, namun ia mengangguk dan mencoba rileks. Aomine menciumnya lembut sebagai imbalan. Kise membuka mata dan mencoba tersenyum.

Aomine perlahan memasuki tubuh Kise. Kise menggigit bibir, mencoba menendang kembali jeritan yang akan lolos dari bibirnya. Aomine menjilat cuping telinganya, membuat Kise mendesah. Aomine bersabar, menunggu Kise beradaptasi sebelum menggerakkan kejantanannya.

Selama beberapa saat, Aomine tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia tengah menikmati sensasi luar biasa saat memasuki Kise. Si pirang sangatlah sempit dan itu membuat pikirannya mati. Kise meringis, menangis kesakitan. Yah, Aomine memang tidak menggunakan pelumas yang layak. Aomine merasa sedikit bersalah pada Kise, sudah menyakitinya seperti ini, dan mengelus rambut si pirang lembut. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku," pemuda berkulit cokelat tersebut berbisik.

Kise terengah-engah, napasnya tidak teratur. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman, mencoba mencengkeram sesuatu untuk menopangnya dan gagal. Aomine menggigit leher Kise, membuat sang model mengerang. Aomine menggerakkan kejantanannya yang telah ereksi sempurna, membuat Kise melengkungkan tubuhnya dalam rasa sakit dan kenikmatan. Aomine menahannya dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin menyakitinya.

"Kumohon, Aomine_cchi_ …," Kise memohon dalam bisikan. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan air mata menemukan jalan untuk meluncur di pipi porselennya. Aomine menanamkan sebuah ciuman pada surai keemasan sebelum bergerak di dalam Kise.

Gerakan-gerakan pertama cenderung lambat. Kise terus menghasilkan rintihan dan desah. Aomien bermain dengan _nipples_ Kise untuk mengalihkan si pirang dari rasa sakitnya. Itu berhasil, memancing desah panjang dari Kise. _Nipples_-nya menegang dan sekarang ia ereksi sempurna.

Setelah beberapa saat dengan gerakan-gerakan lambat, Aomine menarik miliknya dan memasukannya lagi dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Kise berjengit. Kuku-kukunya yang terawat dengan baik menancap pada bahu kekar Aomine karena intensitas ia mencengkeramnya. Berdasarkan refleks, kakinya mengait erat di sekitar pinggul Aomine, membuat pemuda berkulit cokelat tersebut makin terangsang. Aomine menahan posisi sang model dan berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya di tubuh Kise.

Saat ia melihat lagi bagian privat Kise, ia dapat menangkap bercak-bercak darah di sana. Kise menangis sambil berusaha menahan suara isaknya. Seketika, kesadaran menghantam Aomine. Tidak salah lagi.

"Kise, kau seorang perawan, eh?" tanyanya, antara nada menggoda dan serius.

Kise tidak bereaksi banyak. Ia hanya membuka mata dan mencoba menjawab, namun gagal menghasilkan kata-kata. Akan tetapi gestur saja sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan Aomine. Ternyata ini adalah saat pertama Kise. Tidak mengherankan bahwa ia begitu amatir dan pasif.

Junior Aomine terus bergerak mencari spot yang ia tuju. Setelah beberapa saat, miliknya menyentuh sebuah bagian dan memancing desahan erotis dari bibir Kise.

"Mmmngh, aa-akh! Aaahn, ti … nnngh—ahh!"

Aomine menyeringai. Ia telah menemukan destinasinya. Ia terus mendorong ke bagian itu, menerima berbagai macam desah dari bibir Kise.

"Jadi di sini, eh?"

Kise menjadi gila karena sensasi memabukkan saat prostatnya terus-menerus diberi hantaman dari kejantanan Aomine. Si pirang menggelinjang sambil berusaha menyinkronkan gerakannya dengan gerakan Aomine. Kise menjatuhkan diri saat tubuhnya benar-benar tidak berdaya, membiarkan Aomine melakukan pekerjaannya.

Melihat kejantanan Kise yang tak tersentuh dan telah menetes oleh _precum_, Aomine bermain dengannya, memperoleh sebuah desis terkejut. Aomine berjengit karena celah Kise tiba-tiba mengetat dan menjepit miliknya. Aomine terus melakukan gerakan-gerakan memijat pada kejantanan Kise, membuat pemiliknya terbang di awang-awang.

"A-Aomine_cchi_, kumohon—nnh … lebih cepat!" Kise memohon, napasnya menjadi berat. Ie terengah-engah; semua energinya terserap hanya untuk bicara.

Aomine tidak bisa menahan seringainya. "Rakus, eh?" godanya.

Wajah Kise merona merah padam hingga Aomine sangat ingin membuatnya berantakan di bawah dominasinya. "Ja-jangan goda aku seperti itu!" si pirang terbata-bata. Aomine tertawa dan terus menghantam daerah surgawi Kise, menerima sebuah jerit tertahan darinya. Kise mengabaikan segalanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk bergerak bersama Aomine, punggungnya melengkung dengan sangat tepat; membuat Aomine gila karenanya.

Gerakan Aomine menjadi makin cepat, namun tidak makin kuat. Kise mendesah dan merintih, ia sangat berantakan, banyak terhadap kesenangan Aomine. Aomine sangat menikmati pemandangan ini, terkadang memberikan beberapa dorongan atau sentuhan jahil hingga Kise akan mengesah dan menatapnya dengan mata berkabut.

Setelah beberapa waktu bermain-main, Aomine memutuskan untuk membawa permainan ini ke level serius. Ia mempercepat temponya dan menghantam lebih kuat. Kise gemetar, melepaskan suara berfrekuensi tinggi dan desah penuh kenikmatan dari bibir merah mudanya yang ranum. Aomine menciumnya dengan ganas, tidak mampu menahan nafsunya akan melihat bibir seduktif Kise. Si kepala biru menelan desah yang datang dari si pirang.

Aomine merentangkan kaki Kise lebih lebar. Jeritan si pirang menjadi histeris dan desah berat nan panjang terus keluar dari bibirnya hingga sampai pada suatu poin di mana ia hanya dapat menghasilkan suara parau. Kise mencoba untuk bersinkronisasi dengan Aomine, gagal beberapa kali karena intensitasnya. Aomine akan membantunya, mengangkatnya dari ranjang agar pinggul si pirang dapat bergerak bersama hantamannya.

Di saat Aomine merasakan perasaan aneh, tanda bahwa ia akan segera datang, dorongannya menjadi lebih liar. Temponya menjadi cepat dan hantamannya lebih kuat. Kise melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang, punggungnya melengkung dalam sudut yang nyaris tidak mungkin karena kenikmatan yang adiktif.

Pada satu hantaman final, Kise menjerit saat kenikmatan membutakannya, membuatnya menembakkan _cum_ dengan liar di seprai dan tubuhnya juga tubuh Aomine. Aomine mendesah dan datang di dalam tubuh si pirang, bernapas berat, terlalu lelah setelah orgasmenya yang menakjubkan. Aomine dan Kise datang, pada saat yang. Iris keemasan Kise tampak berkabut oleh euforia sementara saat ia baru saja mencapai orgasmenya.

Aomine mencium Kise lembut saat ia menarik keluar miliknya. Aomine berbaring di sisi Kise, mengelus tubuh si pirang dan menariknya dalam dekapan. Ia memerhatikan bagaimana semennya keluar dari celah Kise; pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Ia mengelus rambut Kise dan memberinya sebuah ciuman sebagai apresiasi atas permainannya yang mengagumkan. Kise tersenyum dan hanyut dalam dekapannya.

"Ryou-_kun_? Aomine-_kun_? Kenapa pintunya dikunci?" tanya kakak Kise tiba-tiba.

Aomine menyumpah secara refleks sementara Kise membuka mata. Ia nyaris terlena hingga tertidur. "A-ah, _Nee-san_ pulang saja, aku ada urusan dengan Aomine_cchi_."

"Pulang? Kau mengusirku? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa aku terus mendengar suara-suara dari tadi? Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?"

"Tidak ada, _Nee-san_. Kami butuh waktu berdua untuk … tugas. Besok aku antarkan barang-barang _Nee-san_, oke?"

"Hmph, baiklah. Kalian ini memang aneh."

Aomine dan Kise menghela napas lega begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki pergi. Mereka lebih lega saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup, tanda kakak Kise telah pergi. Keduanya bertatapan sebelum tertawa satu sama lain.

Kise tersenyum. "Aku … baru sadar. Aku cinta Aomine_cchi_," ujarnya polos. Pipinya merona oleh semburat merah muda.

Aomine mengelus rambut Kise. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kise," bisiknya.

Kise tertawa. "Tidakkah kita terlalu mudah mengatakan cinta? Maksudku, hanya karena _doujin Nee-san_."

"Berarti kita harus berterima kasih padanya," sahut Aomine.

Kise tersenyum tanpa menjawab lagi. Ia beristirahat di sisi Aomine. Keduanya terus dalam posisi diam yang menenangkan hingga Aomine tiba-tiba berkata, "Hei, sepertinya aku merasakan ada lebih banyak barang dalam tas kakakmu. Mau lihat?"

* * *

"Tentu saja, Ryouko-_nee_. Aku sudah memasang berbagai macam kamera dan alat penyadap."

_"Apakah benar sepanas itu, Ryuka?"_

"Aduh, _Nee-chan_ tidak melihatnya sendiri. Aku mimisan, lho. Desahan Ryou-_kun_ ternyata lebih baik dari desahan _uke_ di JGV sendiri."

_"Sial, aku jadi ingin tahu."_

"Tenang saja, _Nee-chan_. Aku bukan hanya merekamnya. Aku meninggalkan oleh-oleh untuk mereka."

_"Oh?"_

"Yup. Aku punya banyak _toys_ untuk mereka. _Remote-control vibrator_, _dildo_, _cock ring_, aku masih punya banyak. Mereka benar-benar akan menggunakannya. Aku segera ke rumah, kita akan tonton di sana. _Live action_, lho, _Nee-chan_~"

_"Astaga, Ryuka, kau memang adikku yang terhebat. Cepat ke rumah, aku sudah tidak sabar!"_

"Tenang saja, _Nee-chan_. Aku segera ke sana~"

Kakak Kise hanya tersenyum. Oh, Aomine, Kise, sepertinya rahasia kecil kalian sudah terbagi pada beberapa orang. Sialnya, beberapa orang yang tidak akan membiarkan kalian hidup tenang hingga mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.

Jadi, bisa dibilang tes Biologi ini membawa bencana … atau berkah?

* * *

**—The End.**

* * *

**A/N**:

lol _this is shit_

udah lama gak berhubungan dengan dunia _eru-juu-hachi_ dan _turns out_ jadi abal gini lmao. saya sangat _gomen_, _guys_. nyampah gini orz

oh, selamat tahun baru! saya bikin fanfiksi ini untuk merayakan tahun 2014. semoga kemesuman saya berkurang (_yet i made a smut fic_ lol) dan semoga lulus un. semoga semua menjadi baik di 2014. semoga aokise jadi _canon_, aamiin /ndasmu /tapisemogaterkabul

_last_, jangan nistai saya karena saya menistai anda dengan fanfiksi nista ini /apa _reviews are greatly appreciated_, baik itu pujian, hinaan, cercaan, saran, konkrit, apapun yang membuat saya hepi :) /no /shan /janganmabok

see you again at 2014!


End file.
